Saviour
by Morghen
Summary: On hold.
1. Like We Never Knew Each Other At All

**_Let's just stop,_**

**_Drop everything,_**

**_Forget each other's names,_**

**_And just walk away._**

"It's over," she stated, tearing dripping from her blue eyes, causing her mascara to run down her cheeks. She knew how pitiful she probably looked, but she didn't care -this was something that had to be done. She reached down and slowly slipped off the diamond ring that had called her finger home for over a year. Wiping her tears with one hand, she offered the ring to the sandy-haired man in front of her.

"Why?" he questioned, his thick Irish accent was taking on a confused tone. He did not extend his hands forward to accept the ring -he just stood, facing her, motionless.

**_Turn around and head in different directions,_**

**_Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all._**

**_ We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves,_**

**_And just walk looking back,_**

**_Loving every second of it,_**

**_We just walk away._**

"We are not the same -you're not the same," she told him simply.

He looked taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked, slightly hurt by her words.

She met his sad eyes with her own and replied lowly, "Ever since _her_, our relationship has changed. You cannot deny that."

"I know," he answered.

**_This is probably the best,_**

**_Not to mention the worst idea,_**

**_That I have ever had._**

She placed her empty hand over her sapphire blue eyes, blocking him from her view. She could not look at him because when she did, she began to doubt this decision. She knew deep down that this was the right thing to do -she knew that this was what she had to do.

**_Ignoring what we've felt,_**

**_Overlooking what we've done,_**

**_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths._**

**_Ignoring what we've felt,_**

**_Overlooking what we've done, _**

**_What do you say?_**

Her heart crumbled all over again when his fingers, brushing up against hers lightly, took the golden ring back.

"Can I ask you something? Do you promise to tell me the truth?" he asked, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones.

"Yes?"

"Did you really ever love me? Or were you just saying that?"

"Yes, I did," she told him truthfully. She really had once been madly in love with Seamus but she couldn't think of that time now.

"Then why are we doing this?" he questioned, a tear falling down one of his smooth cheeks.

Lavender reached forward to brush it away but she stopped herself, letting her hand fall back to her side. "This love isn't enough anymore."

**_This is probably the best,_**

**_Not to mention the worst idea,_**

**_That I have ever had._**

Why were they doing this? She really did love him, but like she had said, it was not enough. This was for the best.

**_We say what we feel,_**

**_Then we stop ourselves,_**

**_And just walk looking back,_**

**_Loving every second of it,_**

**_We just walk away._**

"What if I say that I love you, too? Will that make it better?" he asked her, desperation replaced the confusion in his voice.

"You already know that it won't fix it."

His free hand pushed back his sandy hair as he admitted, "Well, I do love you."

"STOP IT!" she ordered him. She did not need him to make this any more difficult than it already was. They needed to put a stop to this relationship before it was too late.

**_Let's just stop,_**

**_Drop everything,_**

**_Forget each other's names,_**

**_Can we please just walk away?_**

**_It could be...It could be..._**

**_Like we never knew each other at all._**

"Then what do you want me to do?" he said, pleadingly. "What do you want me to say?"

She avoided his eyes -she truly hated to see him cry. "I want you to forget about us -about whatever we had."

"How, after ten years, am I suppose to do that?" he demanded. "Can we still be friends? Or, at least, civil?"

"Friends? No," she replied, causing more tears running down her face as she shook her head. "Civil? I am not sure… Seamus, if we are friends it will only make this harder on the both of us," she told him, trying to make him understand.

**_Answer me!_**

**_All egos aside, what do you say?_**

**_All egos aside, what do you say?_**

"Do you understand where I'm coming from?" She needed him to realize that she was not doing this to hurt him. She was doing this for the good of both of them -their relationship was not going anywhere.

"Yes," he admitted quietly.

**_Ignoring what we've felt,_**

**_Overlooking what we've done,_**

**_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths._**

**_ Ignoring what we've felt,_**

**_Overlooking what we've done, _**

**_What do you say?_**

"You don't even want to try and work this out?" Seamus asked, somberly.

"We cannot try. Whatever we had does not matter anymore -there is nothing to save," she told him, trying not only to convince him, but also herself. "We have to move on."

**_We say what we feel,_**

**_Then we stop ourselves,_**

**_And just walk looking back,_**

**_Loving every second of it,_**

**_We just walk away._**

He didn't reply to this statement -he just nodded his head dejectedly.

"Goodbye, Seamus," Lavender said, choking back another flow of tears. She turned away from him and exited through the front door of his flat. She twisted once outside of the door and Apparated to the only place that could calm her down -the sea.

**The song I used is called "_Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute On The Creek." _It belongs to Chiodos! If you're going to listen to it, I suggest the Craig Owen's version and NOT the other dude... *Cough* They made a huge mistake when they kicked Craig Owens out of the band *cough* Anyway....Don't forget to leave a review -they're highly appreciated!  
**

**:P**

**Thank you Mew for giving me this idea to make _The Plunge _into a full length fic. Thanks for betaing, too!  
**


	2. Circle Of Regrets

_**"What is it for?**_

_**What is sacred?**_

_**In my circle of regrets**_

_**Circle of regrets"**_

Regrets. They were the blood that flowed through his veins -they were the air that he breathed in. They made him the person that he was -one regret piled right on top of another. They were what was keeping him alive, but they were always what was killing him. Not one of them were worth it -all of them were just side effects that came along with his folly.

**_"Today I'm drawing circles_**

**_In my memory, in the pages of my life"_**

His biggest regret was the one that stained his left forearm, following him everywhere he went. He constantly wished that one day he would look down at his limb and see that the Mark had disappeared, but he knew that that would never happen -it wasn't possible. Draco hated himself a little more each day for that life-changing decision that he had made when he was only sixteen. He had been young, naïve, and foolish -now he would have to live with his mistake.

Having a child was very close behind being Marked on his list of regrets. What the hell had he been thinking when he agreed that having a kid would be a good thing? Little Scorpius had been condemned a outcast before he was even born -all because of his last name. Malfoy. A common subject in every wizarding household, Malfoys were known for being arrogant, Pure-Blood loving, Death Eaters. It was no wonder why his child didn't have a chance -just like he hadn't had a chance.

And then there was his wife. Beautiful Astoria, with her long chestnut hair and her deep brown eyes. She was unhappy with him because she wasn't popular anymore. Taking on the cursed last name had marked her as a social outcast, like him and the rest of his relatives. She was used to attending handfuls of social gatherings during the weekdays and cocktail parties every weekend. Not anymore, though -now the Malfoys did not usually stray far from their mansion. They were not welcomed anywhere else. He regretted ever asking her to marry him. Not because he didn't love her, no, but because he was unable to make her happy.

**_"That's me for a long time_**

**_I can't run away…"_**

He could not picture his situation changing for the better anytime soon. How could he just leave his wife of seven years and his one year-old child, though? Even though he made many bad choices in his lifetime, he did know the difference between wrong and right.

**_"These stone tears are falling down on me, all my regrets_**

**_My regrets _**

**_I don't want this feeling"_**

As he shut his grey eyes, he could feel the cool ocean breeze sweep away his tears. The sea was the only place where he could relax and think about his life -unfortunately, it did not block out any of his past doings. Draco hated how hopeless his future looked -no hint of happiness. But did he deserve happiness after the crimes that he took part in? He didn't truly believe he did.

**_"I need more_**

**_All I want is to break_**

**_My circle of regrets_**

**_Circle of regrets"_**

He grinned to himself as he dangled one foot over the cliff, leaving the other placed extremely close to the edge. How easy it would be for him to just jump -to leave this miserable life that he led. He wouldn't, though, because he was responsible for his family. How tempting, still -one small step forward and all of his regrets would disappear…

**_"Is there any solution?_**

**_I want to find the way to escape... to go away"_**

Draco put his foot back beside the other one, teetering on the end of the precipice. As much as he wanted to free himself from his past, he knew that this was not the way.

"Draco?" shouted a vaguely familiar voice.

He went to spin around to see who it was but he lost his balance and fell in the direction of the crashing waves.

* * *

**Oooo, what's gunna happen? Please don't forget to review.  
**

**The song that was used in this chapter is called _"Circle"_ by Lacuna Coil. **

**Thanks Mew for the siriusly sweet song suggestion( alliteration!) and for beta-ing.**

**:D**


End file.
